1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers for stoves used in mobile vehicles, and more particularly relates to a stove-top cover that engages the cooking utensil support racks that surround the burners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas-fueled stoves form a popular furnishing of mobile vehicles such as recreational vehicles (RVs), camping trailers and recreational vans. Typically such a conventional stove has a four-burner stove-top arrangement that includes a cooking utensil support rack that is removably mounted around each of the burners. While the mobile stove is obviously highly desirable and advantageous there are some limitations and drawbacks associated with their use. For example, the stove-top ordinarily does not lend itself to be used for storing or supporting various articles when the stove is not used for cooking, which is an important consideration in a spatial environment where efficient and effective use of available space is highly desirable. A further drawback is that in many cases, when the vehicle is in motion, an annoying rattling and vibration of the support racks can occur. Although some attempts have been made to reduce the problem concerning the cooking utensil support rack, a satisfactory solution has yet to be made available for both the rattling problem and the lack of a suitable storage platform.